The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a redistribution pad.
A semiconductor package may include a semiconductor device capable of storing and processing large amounts of data in a short time. Such a semiconductor device may include a circuit for storing and/or processing data and chip pads for receiving data from the outside and providing the data to the circuit or outputting data from the circuit to the outside.
Some semiconductor devices include redistribution layers connected to the chip pads so as to change the locations of pads disposed at specified positions of the semiconductor device.
When fabricating the semiconductor devices, after completing a test process, a sawing or dicing process may be performed along a cutting region to individually separate chip regions (i.e., semiconductor chips) from the semiconductor substrate on which semiconductor integrated circuits are formed. A packaging process may be performed on the individually separated semiconductor chips. The cutting region may include multiple layers of varying strengths. These differing strength characteristics may result in an incomplete cut of the semiconductor wafer with the devices/circuits formed thereon and/or peeling between the layers.